Ian Park: Alice and the Teenagers
by Rated Ian
Summary: Stranded on an island of clones of Dr. Ian Malcolm, a young woman relieves a pair of wide-eyed young clones of their V-cards, among other things. Ian Malcolm/fem OC. TW for underage stuff.
_Note: "Ian Park" is an island populated by clones of Dr. Ian Malcolm. The result of an experiment gone awry, Ian clones of varying ages live in a tight-knit community. Sisters Laura and Alice, during a trip off the coast of Costa Rica, are stranded on the island after a storm destroys their boat. The Ians (and their twin-brother clones, Ewans) have never had access to women before, and soon the island's inhabitants and the visiting ladies hit it off. Laura and Alice decide to stay._

 _The following scene is set almost a year after the ladies arrive at Ian Park. They enjoy well-established relationships with the adult Ians and Ewans and can go on dates with the teenagers. On October 22, any guys who turn 16 are rewarded with the option of sleeping with the woman of his choice. But the waiting is the hardest part, especially for a certain young Ewan who Alice has taken a special liking for._

 _We_ will _do a prologue chapter or two for this to set up the story, as we plan to make this into a story series/universe. But for now, just enjoy a snippet of what's to come._

The day I woke up with that swelling, tingling feeling in my breasts, I knew. Soon there'd be another baby on the way.

Not that it was much of a surprise. It had been a couple of months since I'd stopped breastfeeding; the same time that coincided with when I'd started sneaking around with my Ewan. Technically, we weren't supposed to fuck until his 16th birthday in six months' time, but on a date one thing had led to another. He'd fallen and stayed asleep that night with his head on my chest, gently and languidly suckling a nipple until he drifted off to sleep.

 _Bring a buddy_ , I texted him.

Obliging as always, Ewan brought a buddy— a nervous young Ian who avoided my gaze when he nodded hello. I gave Ewan a kiss, and he pulled me in for a hug while managing to cop a feel.

"Ah, ah, not yet," I scolded him playfully. "Come on, you know what to do."

Ian looked a bit confused as Ewan shouldered past him, making a beeline for the bedroom. "I, uh—"

"Don't be shy." I moved so that our faces were almost touching. He froze, and I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, pressing my chest against his at the same time. When I pulled away, his eyes were saucer-wide. I smiled and took him by the hand, leading him down the hallway following Ewan's path.

I giggled when I found Ewan already sprawled out on the queen-sized bed, his shirt already unbuttoned. His eyes shone with anticipation, and as soon as I climbed on to the bed and pulled Ian in with me, Ewan reached for the hem of my top.

I pushed his hands away. Disappointment crossed his face momentarily, but his expression changed when I pulled off my shirt in one quick motion. The bra I wore was new to him; the size larger was more comfortable for my swollen tits. Ian, who'd been squirming a little on my other side, stilled and stared as well.

Within moments, Ewan's hands were busy at my back as he undid the bra clasps. Pulling the garment away from my body, both breasts barely had time to bounce against my chest before Ewan had taken the right nipple into his mouth while greedily grasping onto the left breast.

"Ahhh..." Involuntarily I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, but quickly brought myself back to reality. "N-no, sweetheart," I breathed as Ewan squirmed against me, his tongue lapping insistently against my hardened nipple. _The little guy knows exactly how to push my buttons._ The intense sensations were setting off fireworks in my brain, making it difficult to concentrate.

"It's only fair... You gotta share... With Ian." As soon as I got the words out in between moans and sighs, Ian moved his body alongside mine, and Ewan reluctantly let go of my left breast. I groaned softly when Ian began to nuzzle it, feeling its smoothness against his soft lips. He looked up and caught my gaze, making sure I was looking as he ran his tongue over the hardened bud, roughly following Ewan's lead. "Ohhhh..." I groaned, and relaxed my body against the mattress. Both boys immediately moved to compensate, unwilling to lose contact between our bodies. I'm certain it was not by accident that I could feel both erections pressing against me; their quick arousal stoked my desire, but I wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible before satisfying them.

Glancing down, I watched the two curly heads as they moved intently. Ian's touch was gentle; he favoured soft kisses around the nipple, occasionally pausing to lick the hardened bud with light, fluttery strokes. He'd suckle for a moment or two before going back to nuzzling and kissing, whimpering happily and smacking his lips.

By contrast, Ewan's touch was much rougher. He played with the sensitive nipple, closing his lips around it and suckling, while flicking it with his tongue. I groaned; the swelling from the pregnancy had made them more sensitive than ever. Suddenly, Ewan stopped his movements, and at the same time I became aware that my right breast felt very slick.

I caught Ewan's eyes as he stared at me open mouthed, his lips shiny and wet. His gaze was half-lidded and he was panting heavily. "Oh, _Alice_..." His voice was rough. As soon as I caught the distinctive scent on his breath, I felt my face warm up. I moved my lips to apologize, but before I could, Ewan shifted his body and began to move himself into position between my legs. Ian was pushed aside, and he yelped in surprise when his concentration was broken.

Well, it stood to reason that this was turning Ewan on so much. More than once, he had confessed to being sorry that he'd "missed the chance" for us to be together when I was still producing milk.

Both Ian and I gasped when Ewan entered me with just one quick stroke. "Ahhh," he moaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. "I-I'm s-so sorry," he whispered, starting to move his hips quickly. "I-I just n-needed you s-so bad. I couldn't w-wait any longer." His eyelids fluttered closed and he groaned, dropping his head against my shoulder and moaning into my neck as he thrusted away with long, urgent strokes.

I turned to Ian and observed that he was watching intently, his hand below his waist, stroking himself. "C'mon, baby," I whispered. "It'll be your turn next." At that, Ian's eyes widened. Quickly, he sidled back up to me, his hand moving up to cup my breast and gently pinch the nipple with his thumb and middle finger. "Yess, that's it," I sighed.

"Mmmphh...mmmmnnnhhh..." Ewan moaned against my breast. He was suckling with unselfconscious abandon, arching his back so he could get as deep inside as possible— he knew how much I loved that, and it had the desired effect of making me moan with pleasure. When I felt his movements become sharper and harder, I knew he was soon going to explode.

"Oh yes, sweetheart, that's it, that's so good..." Ewan paused his thrusting for a couple of seconds and lifted his head to kiss me hard on the lips. I could taste the milky sweetness on his tongue, and I moaned a little as he pulled his lips apart from mine. When he moved his head down again, I groaned loudly and squeezed before he could start thrusting.

"Ahhh! Ohhhh A-Alice—" Immediately he tilted his hips and pushed himself into the warm wetness, the head brushing against that deep, sensitive spot. I managed to squeeze him, _hard_ , one more time before he could move; when he did, it was with the shallow, rough strokes that meant he was close. "Ohh, you m-make me c-crazy Alice... I-I'm s-sorry, I w-want to last for you, b-but I c-can't hold b-back—"

"It's okay, sweetheart..."

"Ah f-fuck!" Ewan's cries became gasping breaths as he arched his back and held still except for his hips, which pushed into me eight or nine times as he came. From the way he gripped my shoulders and trembled, I could tell it a huge, satisfyingly voluminous climax. Finally, Ewan's movements slowed and he dropped himself to lay half on my right side and half off, nuzzling his face against my breast.

I kissed the curls at the top of his head. "Good?" I grinned, burying my face in his hair. I got a whimper and a soft kiss on the side of my breast in response. His breathing slowing, Ewan relaxed his body even more against mine, in sharp contrast to the buzzing ball of nerves that was Ian on my other side.

Turning to Ian, I caught his gaze and grinned, raising my eyebrows suggestively. "Want some of what he got?" I dropped my eyes as I whispered, so he'd know I saw how much he wanted me.

Needing no further invitation, Ian's hands were on me immediately, as he moved his body onto mine. Still all slackened muscle and post-coital tranquility, Ewan allowed himself to be nudged off of my right shoulder with barely a whimper in protest.

"Good boy," I encouraged, locking my ankles around his. "You want it like this..." Punctuating my sentence with several pelvic thrusts, I squeezed Ian's hardness between our bellies. He gasped at the sensation and momentarily lost his bearings. Undaunted, he steadied himself quickly and, limbs quivering in anticipation, lined himself up so that the swollen, slick head was gently pressed against my lower lips. His gaze returned to mine, his eyes dark with desire.

" _Yes_."

"Just the way I like it... Mmm..." I shifted so that my ankles rested hooked against Ian's butt, opening myself and inviting him in. Closing his eyes and biting his lower lip, Ian concentrated as I felt him prodding insistently against the warm slickness at the top of my slit.

I grasped hold of Ian's hardness and lightly ran my thumb over the pulsing head, earning a wanton moan. "Oh God, oh Alice—" I felt him throb in my grip as I found the right angle and guided him to where he needed to be. He panted and his shaky limbs tensed as he made several tentative, exploratory thrusts, penetrating no further than just the head. Finally, he gave in to the cresting urges and let powerful instinct overcome his nerves.

 _"Ohh—ohh—ohh—ohh..."_ Ian's moan was ragged as he slowly slid himself into me. I suppressed a giggle as I imagined that, somewhere behind the fireworks going off in his mind, Ian was realizing for the first time what the goddamn fuss about sex around here was all about.

My thoughts were interrupted by a stirring on my right side. Ewan lounged close to Ian and I, one arm tucked under a pillow, propped up for a better view of the action. He was visibly aroused and idly stroking himself, but as he watched his friend gasp and bury his face in my neck with his first few thrusts, I saw a flash of jealousy cross Ewan's face.

"Mmnnnh, that's it, sweetheart," Quickly, I turned my attention back to Ian. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him hungrily, darting my tongue into his mouth. "I just want to feel you deep inside me like that for a bit."

Unable to speak, Ian groaned softly in response. For a few moments he lay still, acclimating himself to the nearly overwhelming soft wetness that begged him to thrust, thrust, thrust. I couldn't resist teasing him. As gently as I could, I squeezed my inner muscles around him. Immediately, Ian's body quivered against mine, and he gasped. I caught his gaze— eyes half-lidded, brow furrowed in concentration.

"How does that feel?"

"Unnnnnnhhhhhh..." Ian moaned as he withdrew and thrust in deeply again, savoring every sensation. "S'good, s'good... _So good_."

At this, I felt a tug at my hair. "Hrmm—" Ewan had taken a fistful of my hair, grasping it in a firm fist.

Before I could react, Ian crushed his lips against mine and shifted so as to pin me down. Breaking the kiss, he dropped his face against my shoulder and flexed his hips, having found a particularly pleasurable angle. Immediately he was fucking me with furious, fast strokes, grunting every time the sensitive head brushed past the teasing cervix.

He could not have gotten past fifteen or twenty thrusts before he reached the point of no return. "Ah-AHHHHH!" Catching him off guard mid-thrust, a sharp, electric peak of pleasure seized him and he froze with his back arched, gripping my shoulders as if for dear life. Finally, he gave into the irresistible instinct to release himself as deep inside as possible. "AAAH!" _Thrust_. "A-AAAH!" _Deeper thrust._ "A-AHHHHH—" The moan became a sobbing sigh as the urgency ebbed away. Ian melted into my arms, breathing heavily. I pulled him close and kissed his ruddy face, helping him to come down.

"Good?" I kissed the tip of his nose. He gazed back at me, still breathing hard, and managed a crooked smile and nod, before nestling his head between my head and shoulder. He draped a leg over mine and his hand wandered up my belly, coming to rest at and cup my breast.

"Alice..." Ewan's soft murmur was yearning as he cuddled up to me; like Ian, he arranged his body so as to maximize contact with bare skin. Ewan didn't bother with the pretense of snaking his hand up my torso—he grabbed the nearest breast without hesitation, cupping and fondling it lovingly. Once Ewan had happily settled, I turned to each boy and nuzzled the top of their heads. "Thank you, Ian, Ewan. You guys have made my evening wonderful." I yawned, and Ewan raised his face to mine for a kiss, catching my gaze as he pulled away.

 _I love you_ , he mouthed silently, his eyes darting momentarily towards Ian's form.

I held Ewan's gaze for a moment, then leaned in and kissed those pouty lips softly. Ewan pulled away and curled his body around mine, resting his head on my upper arm and shoulder. He cupped my breast and brought it to his face, closing his lips around the puffy, rosy mound so he could drift off as he most favoured.

"Goodnight, sweethearts," I whispered. As I closed my eyes, my mind began replaying scenes from the previous hour. Ewan was soon fast asleep, but he stayed suckling my swollen, tingly breast, stubborn and loving as always. I smiled to myself, lulled to a deep sleep by the guys' steady breathing.


End file.
